Restart
by painfullyshywreck
Summary: Akise's memories have become mixed and some have become lost. In an effort to start a new relationship with everyone, including Yuno, is it possible to befriend his once sworn enemy, or could their relationship developing into something more? Would Yuno be willing to start over after everything that has happened so far? (Set in the second world: First Yuno/Second Akise)
1. A New Beginning

_**A/N: Hello everyone! This will be a chapter story. I had three other ideas in mind but I guess I'll start with this one. I've had this one for quite a while but haven't really tried to write it. I may rewrite things later since I really hate my writing ;~:**_

* * *

Akise stepped away from Yuno, avoiding the weapon she held in her hand as she angrily hurled another blow at him, her amaranth pink eyes piercing with his vermilion ones.

 _"Akise Aru! I'll kill you! I won't let you interfere with Yukki anymore!"_

"Gasai-san—" He tried to reason with her, although his sentence was cut off once again as she aimed at him.

 _"Shut up! You're trying to take Yukki away from me!"_ She hissed.

She had gotten a hold of his collar and pushed him towards the ground, taking the shovel she held and aiming it at him.

 **"YUNO! STOP!"** A voice cried out, sapphire eyes widening in fear. **"Please stop trying to kill everyone! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!"** His eyes welled with tears as he threw himself onto her, trying to pry the shovel away from her grasp.

Akise had still taken a harsh blow to the head, causing blood to splatter from him and he hissed in pain.

"Akise-kun..!" Yukiteru stared in shock. "I have to kill him, Yukki! They're not our friends if they try to take you from me!" Yuno exclaimed, her eyes shaking in fear as she bit her bottom lip. "You can't leave me, Yukki! I need you!"

Their sentences faded out as Akise's vision blurred and everything went black.

* * *

The nurse was writing things down and a worried group of friends sat in the room, watching Akise who has been asleep for three days since the incident.

Hinata paced back and forth, her eyebrows furrowing as she ran a hand through her hair. "I can't believe this. We have to do something about Yuno. She's too dangerous and she's also a threat to you, Amano-kun." She said. Yukiteru looked down with his fists balled into his lap. He heaved a sigh. "I know... I still care about Yuno, I don't want to betray her, but—"

The door opened and Yuno walked in with a smile on her face. "Yukki~! Why are you still here? You should leave, since they don't matter, anyways." Yuno said, tugging on the boy's arm. "Let's go!"

"He doesn't have to leave if he doesn't want to, Gasai." Kousaka said standing up to walk over to her, but Mao placed a hand in front of him. "Yuno, uh, I- I just want to stay a little longer. Just to see if he'll be okay." Yukiteru tried flashing her a warm smile, but Yuno ignored him and continued to try and persuade him out of the room.

"He doesn't matter, Yukki, none of them do." She pouted. "Let's go some place and forget about them. Come on, Yukki!"

The other three sat in silence with troubled expressions. If they got involved they would surely end up on a hospital bed as well, or worse.

The nurse came back into view, as she set her clipboard down. "He'll be okay, his wound is fatal, and he'll probably experience traumatic amnesia."

Hinata looked up with a worried expression. "Traumatic amnesia?"

"Meaning, because he took such a hard blow to the head, he'll probably lose parts of his memory, but in most cases, it's only temporary. We can ask him questions when he wakes up to test how bad it is. But because most of the time it's only temporary, you shouldn't have to worry about him forgetting things that are important. And there's also a chance his memory could become mixed up, meaning he'll remember something, but it may be about the wrong person or something along those lines."

Yuno sat quietly as the others sighed in relief. "I'm glad he'll be okay." Hinata smiled.

They all turned when Akise stirred in his sleep, his eyes fluttering open as he looked around. "...I'm in a hospital?" He asked.

"Akise-kun!" His friends said in surprise. "He's awake!" Mao exclaimed.

"How are you feeling, Akise-kun?" Hinata asked.

"...I suppose I feel okay, although my head does really hurt... But may I ask who you all are?"

They looked at each other in worry, but the nurse gave them a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, like I stated before, most cases of traumatic amnesia are only temporary. I'm sure he'll remember you all eventually." She said.

"We're your friends. You don't remember us right now, you're suffering from amnesia, but you should recover from it." Hinata gave a soft smile.

"...I see.. How did it happen?"

The others gave each other a glance. Yukiteru cleared his throat. "You were hit pretty bad during a dodge ball game, and you busted your head on the bleachers." He said.

"Akise should be ready to leave, the best way to treat amnesia is through time and talking. Also showing him places should be of help. His head healed so just don't let him get hurt again, or it could be a lot worse."

Hinata nodded happily as the nurse walked out of the room. "Yes, we'll keep that in mind. Thank you!"

Yuno frowned in her chair and looked at Yukiteru. "Yukki—" Yukiteru glanced up but Hinata stood up. "I have an idea! I need to borrow you for a second, alright? Hold on Yuno!"

* * *

"Are you really sure that can work?" Yukiteru asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Hinata smiled. "Akise's memory has been lost, so he doesn't remember his relationship with Yuno. I think it would be for the best to not tell him anything about their past relationship and hope he won't remember anything, that way, they can kind of start new. I just don't want the two to try to murder each other." Hinata smiled.

"I understand. Although... I don't think Yuno is going to let anything go, even if he doesn't remember anything she did to him." "I just hope the two can get along. I really wish we could befriend her, but she still sees us as a threat no matter how many times you try and convince her." Hinata smiled.

"She won't even listen to me." He sighed.

"Let's just hope for the best." She said, as Yuno walked in the hallway. "Yukki~ Let's go!" She smiling, pulling at his arm. "A-Ah! Wait, Yuno, there's something I need to talk to you about!"

 _ **A/N: I may edit later. I always get stuck trying to end it ;~; Thank you for reading and please leave a review. School has been cancelled again so I might have a chance to try and update a second one later tonight or tomorrow, hopefully. Please forgive my bad writing skills.**_


	2. Confabulation

**A/N: As always, I have no clue how to write, so I'm sorry. If you made it to chapter two, I'm shocked xD I don't know how to write chapter stories well, but I'll keep trying. This might be progressing too fast, I hope not, but if it is, let me know and I'll see if I can add in some stuff. Chapter 2: Confabulation**

"You don't remember anything?" Yukiteru asked, blinking at the boy. "Mm.." Akise shook his head and sighed. "Not very much. I can remember my name, at least, but everything else is a blur to me."

"Do you remember your dream?" Hinata asked.

"My dream..?"

"You wanted to be a detective. The most famous detective in the world, and you always liked solving mysteries. You even skip school the majority of the time to investigate or help with the police department." She said with a small smile.

"Hm..." He mused in thought. "So I want to be a detective?"

"You were also pretty gay." Kousaka stated bluntly, earning a harsh kick from Mao. Yukiteru gave a confused look and Hinata pursed her lips. " _Don't mention anything about that to him!_ " Hinata hissed in a whisper, so Yukiteru and Akise couldn't hear. Akise gave a surprised blink. "..I was gay?" He asked.

Mao stifled a giggle as Hinata pinched the bridge of her nose. "No, no you weren't. Kousaka's just messing." At least it was true. Akise was never actually gay, but everyone but Yukiteru knew why everyone thought he was, ironically.

"I think you can remember us all just a little better if we did a sleepover. It would be fun. You wouldn't mind if we stayed at your place, would you, Amano-kun?" Hinata asked. Yukiteru blinked in surprise but gave a small smile. "No, I don't mind. My mom wouldn't mind having company." "Y-You wouldn't mind that, Yuno?" Yukiteru asked. He was surprised when she smiled brightly and gave a nod. "I wouldn't mind at all~!" "That's great." Yukiteru smiled, although he was a little nervous. _'She's acting more cheerful than usual around them. She's probably thinking of something.'_

As the others walked off to start packing, Yuno sat by happily next to Yukiteru and hummed. "Are...Are you starting to get along with the others, Yuno?" He asked. "No, not really." She frowned as she looked down at her feet and moved them around. "I'm just glad Akise doesn't remember anything." She said happily. _'Now he can't be a hindrance between us.'_ "Oh." Yukiteru gave a smile. "You're actually...happy that he doesn't have his memories? That's good. I talked to Hinata earlier, and she was thinking it would be best if the two of you could sort of start a new relationship. If Akise doesn't remember anything previously between you two, you could become friends. If you also were willing to put everything else behind, that is." Yukiteru said.

Yuno glared at the ground. "I'd never befriend him. Even if he's lost his memories, there's no way I could like him."

Yukiteru blinked, tilting his head slightly. "Why not?"

Yuno pursed her lips together, unsure of what to say. What other reason did she have to hate him if he was no longer an obstacle between her and Yukiteru?

"It's... I just..." She stumbled on her words, trying to find the right things to say. "I can't forgive him for what he's done in the past. He was always cruel—" "But that can change, right? If you let go of the past, you two can start over. As long as his memories of you don't return. I'd like it if you could befriend everyone Yuno, it would make me happy." He smiled.

Yuno blinked at him and blushed. "Y-Yukki... But..." "It's actually nice having friends. They won't try and ruin our relationship or anything. They actually want to befriend you."

"I can't trust them."

"Hopefully, you can get along with everyone just a little more at the sleepover. But I was wondering... What exactly happened between you two at the observatory dock? That made you hate him so much?" Yukiteru asked curiously.

 _'He was pathetic enough to think that he was in love with you. He used your name with such familiarity when he didn't even know you. He was trying to separate us. He had no reason for_ _ **thinking**_ _he was in love with you.'_ A list of reasons went on in her head but she answered with a vague response. "He was already a jerk to me to begin with, when I didn't even hate him yet. I just mistrusted him because he had your life at stake. He always got on my nerves and was always just rude." She said angrily.

"Really? I always thought of Akise-kun as being polite towards everyone." "Not me." _'Jealous bastard.'_ Yuno thought bitterly.

"At least try and open up to everyone? And please don't act hostile towards Akise-kun...He'd only be confused, and all of us has agreed that it's best that he doesn't remember the relationship between you two before. It might lead him to remembering which would be bad, if he thinks of it too much. I'd like it if we could all be friends. It'd be nice." Yukiteru smiled. _'Even if Yuno does act hostile towards Akise-kun, she couldn't go too far since we're at my mother's place. I know she wants to stay accepted by her so any violent behavior has to be at minimum. It really is a good idea to keep the two in the same place under supervision, so she can't harm anyone and so she can't make a bad impression to my mom.'_

"Okay." Yuno smiled. "Anything for you, Yukki."

* * *

"So these are your friends, Yukiteru-kun? You've never brought them over before? Other than Miss Gasai?" Rea scolded, placing her hands on her hips and pouting at him. Yukiteru ducked down and fidgeted. "S-Sorry." He said embarrassingly.

"Honestly." Rea chuckled. "So who might you guys be?"

His friends introduced themselves. "I'm Rea Amano, Yukiteru's mother. I'm pleased to meet you all."

"Our friend here has been suffering from a type of amnesia, so we're trying to get him to remember things." "Really? I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's only supposed to be temporary, although it's possible I'll lose parts completely or confuse part of it." Akise said.

Hinata looked over to see Yuno staring at Akise intently. _'I wonder if she'll just let their past go.'_ She furrowed her eyebrows in worry. Akise seemed to sense her stare and glanced over at her, blinking in curiosity. Yuno frowned and looked away, leaving Akise intrigued. _'Why was she staring at me like that_? _'_ He thought.

 _'Oh great.'_ Yukiteru thought, looking between the two nervously. _'If she starts acting out of place around him.._ ' Yukiteru's thoughts were interrupted when his mother called him. "Yukiteru-kun! Why don't you go and help your friends get comfortable while I start dinner? Miss Gasai has offered to assist me, so why don't you put on a movie or something while we start preparing?" "Uh, yeah, okay!" Yukiteru smiled and walked out, leading his friends out towards the living room area.

Yukiteru sighed, pinching his forehead. "I told her not to act like that around him, she might provoke his memories of her..." He mumbled quietly to himself.

The group conversed for a while, bringing up different kinds of stories and telling them things about themselves to try to get Akise to remember something until dinner was ready. "Does anything sound familiar?" Hinata asked. "Mm..." Akise furrowed his eyebrows, trying to concentrate. "Nothing is really coming clear to me, but I definitely feel like this all may have happened before." He smiled.

"That's great! I think you'll start to gain your memories back in no time." She grinned. Yuno peeked her head out of the kitchen doorway. "Dinner's ready!" She called.

Yuno finished placing the plates on the table, which consisted of curry rice and gyoza. "Yuno is such a talented cook, she knows the best recipes." Rea smiled. Yuno giggled and gave a soft smile. "Thank you."

After saying their "itadakimasu", they started to eat their food. "This is really good." Yukiteru said, causing Yuno to look down bashfully and blush, batting her eyes. "T-Thank you, Yukki."

"You have to teach me some of your skills." Hinata said. Yuno just scratched her head. "I just used a lot of recipe books and spent a lot of time learning to cook, since my parents were usually busy." "Let me borrow them sometime, then!" Yuno giggled. "Okay." Yukiteru sighed in relief, glad that she was getting along with the others. Or at least putting up a realistic act while she was staying at his place with his mother.

Mao and Kousaka practically inhaled their food, getting their seconds while everyone else ate their meal at a normal pace.

"Show some manners, you two." Hinata scrunched up her face. Rea gave a laugh. "It's alright. Yuno's cooking is just too good to resist." Yuno looked away and scratched her face. "I'm not the only one who made it." She pouted. "It's still your recipe. And you prepared most of it." Rea smiled.

After their meal, Yuno started to clean the dishes while Rea cleaned the table. "That one boy was looking at you, you know." Rea giggled. Yuno turned around and looked at her confused. "Hm?" "Akise. He kept glancing up at you, it was adorable. But you and Yukiteru-kun are already together, right?"

Yuno nearly dropped the plate in her hand, staying silent for a moment as the sound of Rea humming and the water running were the only other noises. She continued to wash the plates and furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes, me and Yukki are already together."

Rea chuckled. "He looked so interested in you. I think he must like you or something." She said as she finished cleaning up the table. "Your friends put on a movie, I'll go make them popcorn."

Yuno's hands shook as she gripped the plate and she nearly smashed the plate in her hands.

* * *

Akise looked at the screen uninterested, resting his face against the palm of his hand while his mind wandered elsewhere. He was curious as to why Yuno was looking at him like that earlier. He couldn't read her expression either. He shut his eyes as he thought. It must be something important that he doesn't remember.

He felt something strange when he looked at her.

Yuno returned to the living room, quietly sitting on the floor with the others. Yuno sat close to Yukiteru, and Akise tilted his head as he looked at her, trying to understand what he was feeling. For some reason, she didn't seem to like him, or maybe she was angry at something he did before he lost his memories. Maybe it was both. He decided to speak with her, getting up from his spot to sit beside her, giving her a soft smile. Her eyes widened in what seemed to be shock, but she quickly narrowed her eyes and waited for him to say something. "Did I do something wrong? You seem upset with me." He spoke quietly, not wanting to interrupt the movie. She frowned and looked away. "It's nothing." She said bitterly, causing Akise to blink in surprise at her tone.

Yuno cursed silently to herself, trying to control her anger. _'I can't let him remember. He'll be an obstacle to Yukki again.'_ "No, it's nothing." She said again, this time more lighter. "I'm sorry. It's just..." She trailed off, not really sure what to say. He looked at her curiously for a moment before he smiled. "It's alright." She had forced a smile back at him before turning away and looking at the screen. _'Playing nice to him is harder than I thought.'_ Akise felt his heartbeat quicken when she smiled at him. Maybe he had feelings for her before and he was just starting to realize it. Were they together before and she was upset that he had forgotten something so important? No matter the reason he definitely felt his insides flutter and he smiled at her adoringly.

When everyone went to sleep Yuno was still awake and she grabbed a drink before going to bed. She almost choked when she walked back to see Akise's futon next to hers. "I hope you don't mind, Yuno." He smiled.

 _Yuno. Not "Gasai-san"._ She looked away. "N-No, I don't mind." She sat down in hers and he seemed pleased. _'What the hell is going on here?'_ Yuno thought.

His next words made her face go pale before he fell asleep.

 _"I think I'm in love with you, Yuno."_

 **A/N: Thank you for reading~! So how was it? Bad? xD Let me know what you think in the review, please. I'll try to update every week or two, if not I am suffering from very extreme writer's block or I'm too busy with something else to have time to try and write. Akise remembers being in love but doesn't remember having feelings for Yukiteru, so he believes he is in love with Yuno. I had it as rated M earlier because I wasn't really sure if I was going to have anything really violent but I'm changing it to T. (No, it wasn't rated M for sexual content later! XD I sincerely hope no one was looking forward to that xD)**

 **Never listen to "Good, or Don't Be" on repeat when trying to draw Akise x Yuno**

 **I just drew Kaworu and Yuno instead and I didn't even realize it until half way through**

 **I'M SO SORRY SHINJI AND AKISE**


	3. Complications

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews/faves uwu, sorry writer's block is always killing me from updating ;~;**

"Akise Aru has lost his memories."

"I am aware."

Muru Muru chewed on a piece of corn on the cob while she talked. "Hmm... That's not good. It was the Second's doing. Now parts of his memories are gone and some are confused. He used to be in love with the First and now he's in love with the Second. I don't even think he remembers the survival game at all."

"It is unfortunate. I created him specifically for serving as the Observer in this game and he has proven to be very valuable and useful thus far. It would be a shame if I had to rid of him. This sudden change of falling in love with Gasai Yuno has also greatly changed the future." Deus said.

"Mmm..." Muru Muru looked up. "Are you really going to erase him from existence if he can't fulfill his role?"

"If he can't serve his purpose then there is no other reason for him to exist. If he doesn't show signs of remembering the survival game, then I will destroy him."

* * *

Yuno had hardly slept the night before and she grit her teeth angrily.

 _"I think I'm in love with you, Yuno."_

Yuno gripped her sheets and turned away from Akise's side. **_'How dare he. How dare he say that to me. What the hell is he thinking?!'_** Yuno sighed in frustration as she pinched her forehead. How was she supposed to befriend him if he's telling her he's _in love_ with her? If she continued her act of pretending to befriend him he would grow on her and she did not want Akise Aru of all people to fall in love with her.

But if she showed how distasteful she was of him then there's a chance he'd remember her and he would become a hindrance between her and Yukiteru again.

The morning rays shone in her eyes and she draped the blanket over her head. She heard Akise stir next to her and she glanced over to see him starting to wake up. _Great._

Everyone had slept in the living room on the floor but Akise had placed his futon next to hers last night before they went to sleep. He rubbed his eyes as he glanced at her. "Good morning, Yuno. Did you sleep well?" He asked. ' _No. And it's all your fault.'_

"Mm-hm!" She nodded, smiling brightly. "You?"

He smiled back and nodded. "Mm." He looked around the room and chuckled. "It looks like everyone else is still sleeping." She gave a small giggle. "It looks like it." Akise smiled affectionately at her and blushed slightly. Yuno smiled at Yukiteru and felt her cheeks tint pink as she giggled and poked his face. "Wakey, Wakey, Yukki~" He groaned and flipped over, causing her to giggle more. "Yuno...It's so early..." He groaned.

"It's like... nine in the morning Yukki!" "Too early for me... Not even my mom is awake right now..." Yukiteru groaned. Yuno pouted at him. "Fine, sleep in. I'm going to go make breakfast." She said, standing up from her futon and walking towards the kitchen. "May I help you?" Akise asked her. She smiled. "If you'd like to. I can handle it though."

"No, I insist. "Alright, thank you..Akise." He smiled at her as the two walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. "Hmm..." Yuno looked at the different ingredients they had. "How about natto, steamed rice, and miso soup?" She suggested. He nodded. "That sounds good." "Okay. I'll prepare the soup if you can make the other two." She suggested.

"Of course." He smiled at her as he went to prepare it.

Yuno sighed as she pulled the ingredients out and thought. _'Now that I think about it, it's kind of strange how easily he fell in love with Yukki in the first place. But why would he fall in love with me now? It doesn't make sense that he wouldn't just fall right back in love with Yukki again.'_ She scrunched her face as she pinched her forehead. It was all too frustrating and so sudden.

"Yuno, are you alright?" He asked as he looked at her worriedly. She mustered a small smile. "I'm alright. Don't worry about it, Akise." He smiled and nodded as he went back to preparing the meal. She sighed. _'Akise even confessed to me last night, he hasn't said anything else since then.'_ She thought it was best that way and he hoped he wouldn't bring it up again, she was already stressed enough as it is.

After the two cooked and woke the others, they all sat in the kitchen to eat and Yuno still wore the same troubled expression, hoping no one else would notice.

"Thank you so much, you two. You're both such wonderful cooks. But you could've woke me up and I would've helped." Rea smiled at them.

"O-Oh no, it's no problem. I like to cook, anyways.." Yuno smiled as her cheeks flushed a light pink.

"Mom.. You wouldn't have woken up at that time even if they tried.." Yukiteru mumbled.

"Of course I would have!" She exclaimed, causing the others to laugh lightly.

Yuno ate quietly as the others chattered. She sighed sadly that Yukiteru didn't pay her any attention, continuing to smile with his friends. She bit her lip. _'Yukki.. I want to be the one to make you happy, am I not enough? Why do you need them?'_ Her thoughts were cut off as she snapped her head up, feeling Rea nudge on her arm. "Ne, Yuno. He's been looking at you again." She whispered, causing Yuno to glance over at Akise who just smiled at her. _'What a creep.'_ She mustered a small smile back as she turned her attention back to Rea. "Hinata and Mao also agreed it's cute, that he's acting this way towards you.' She snickered and Yuno couldn't help but feel her face grow hot, and it didn't help that the other girls noticed and were giggling about it too. It suddenly struck her that Yukiteru didn't notice, and he didn't do anything about it. _'Shouldn't he be jealous that Akise's been staring at me? Surely he's noticed...'_

Her eyes darkened as her hands shook, clutching tightly to her skirt. _'Of course Yukki loves me, it's just his friends. They're taking his attention away from me. He said we could all be friends, but I don't want that if it means he'll forget me. They're brainwashing him. I should just kill them.'_ She grinned as she giggled lightly under her breath. _' **Yukki doesn't need anyone else but me.** '_

A hand placed gently on her shoulder caused her to snap out of her thoughts, her eyes immediately returning to normal as she turned to face Akise, who was gazing at her worriedly. "You seem uneasy. Is something bothering you?" He asked. "Uh.. No, no I'm alright. I'm just thinking, is all." She smiled, but he only looked at her more questionably. "Are you sure?" "Yeah.. I'm just in deep thought. Sorry to worry you." She kept her smile and he gave her one in return, but it was that kind of expression that meant he didn't believe her. "If you're sure."

* * *

After breakfast the group sat in the living room. "So, what should we do now?" Hinata asked after an awkward silence filled the air. "I don't really know.." Yukiteru fidgeted with his hands in his lap.

"Hmm... Let's go visit the city, and just hang around and shop!" Mao suggested. "As long as the guys are separated from the girls." Kousaka said, disgusted by the idea of having to look through female's clothing shops. "Fine!" Mao stuck her tongue out at him childishly. Yuno pouted as she clutched onto Yukiteru's arm. "No, I can't be separated from Yukki!" She whined as Yukiteru squeaked, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks. "Yuno, that's too tight!"

"Aw, don't worry, Yuno! You'll see him later. I think it would be nice for the girls and boys to bond with each other. Especially you, Yuno. You need more girl time with us." Hinata grinned as Yuno pouted. "But-"

Akise chuckled. _'She is cute.'_ He mused as he watched her cling tighter to Yukiteru as the other two girls tried to pry her off of him.

Eventually Yuno complied after being reassured by Yukiteru and she sighed as she followed the girls around the shop. "Look, Yuno! These clothes are super cute! They look like they would suit you." Hinata smiled as she pulled an outfit from the clothes rack and handed it to her. She held it and looked at it uninterested as the two girls looked at other wracks. "Wah, so cute! Look at this outfit!" Mao exclaimed as Hinata leaned over her shoulder. Yuno sighed as she placed the clothes back on the wrack and walked out unnoticed, before they could catch her leaving. _'I can't be friends with them. I don't trust anyone but Yukki.'_

She found herself bumping into someone, with the familiar fluff of silver hair. "Akise? What are you doing out here by yourself?" She asked as she stepped back. He smiled. "I thought I'd find you around here. I wanted to see you." She stiffened in place, before relaxing her shoulders. "Why?" "I thought it would be nice to get to know you better, because I've lost all my memories previously of you." She frowned. _'If you still had them I would've killed you by now.'_ It still bothered her though, she couldn't just easily forget everything that's happened between them and let it slide. "..Alright." She said as he smiled still and walked with her.

She was careful not to give out any information that could trigger a bad memory as they talked, only giving him simple things like her hobbies.

"What are your parents like?" He asked after a while. Yuno froze at the question and stopped walking. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder as he gave a worried look. "Yuno?" "M-My parents..." She mumbled. She was suddenly hit with a mixture of good and bad flashbacks of her parents, making her clench her head as she trembled lightly. "Yuno!" _'I killed them..'_ She felt tears sting her eyes as she snapped out of it, feeling Akise's hands shake her gently. He just gave her a worried look and she stopped trembling, wiping her eyes as she gained her composure. "I-I'm sorry.." She muttered awkwardly. By now she should be used to her parents' death affecting her like this, but sometimes the memories were too painful to remember. She never thought she'd ever find herself crying in front of Akise either. "No, it's okay. I'm sorry I asked.. I didn't know.." He said softly as he bit his lip. There was an expression she never thought she'd see from him either. Sympathy. His eyes held a gentleness she's never seen, it all felt too strange that he was giving her a genuine smile, not the cold mocking smirks she would always recieve from him. "It's okay.." She gave a small smile. "Why don't I walk you home afterwards?" He offered. "Uh, sure.. But you don't have to.." She scratched her cheek as he just smiled in return. She wasn't sure how to react to Akise Aru showing her kindness.

When the sun set he walked with her, a comforting silence lingering in the air as they walked down the less busy streets of Sakurami City.

" I had fun with you, Yuno. We should hang out again." He smiled. She mustered a smile and nodded. "Uh, yeah.." He didn't seem to mind the awkwardness and just smiled softly as they made her way to her house. "Thanks for walking me home.." She muttered. "It's my pleasure, I'll see you soon. Bye, Yuno." He said as he waved, and she gave a small wave back before entering her home. _'At least he doesn't suspect that I killed my parents anymore...'_

She sighed as she plopped down on the bed after slipping some pajamas on. There's just too many things that were out of place about this whole situation and it frustrated her.

 _'How much worse could this situation possibly get?'_

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, let me know what you think x3 I'll try and update more often I swear xD**


End file.
